leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Singed/Trivia
General * Singed was one of the first six champions designed, together with , , , , and .@Riot, the first champion EVER madeGuinsoo expanding first roster to six champions ** Coincidentally, Singed is an for the word design, befitting his history of being one of the earliest designed champions. * Singed was one of the champions chosen for the Noxian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. He was one of the selected champions. * Singed's dance references "Jump on It" dance from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** He shares this dance with , though hers includes the beginning of the dance. * Even though cloud appears to expand as it fades, the area affected by the poison does not actually increase. * Singed is one of the few champions with a special interaction between his emotes and his ability set, as automatically causes him to laugh. * Although Singed holds his in his left hand in the default splash art, every other skin shows it in his right hand; Singed holds his shield in his right hand in all the in-game models. * A bottle of Singed's poison can be seen leaking in the Mac Launch preview video. * Singed's bald figure, red and green color motifs, and his large boots make him resemble Sigma from the Mega Man/Rockman X series. Lore * Singed's lore shares some similarities with the chemist . There are also similarities in the ethical implications of both their work. Development * Singed traces back to Proto-Germanic verb *sangjanan "to scorch", from PIE root *senk-'' "to burn < to dry up"Derksen, R. ''Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Slavic Inherited Lexicon, p. 450PIE *senk- * Singed is voiced by , who also voices . * Singed was the first ever champion to be created in the game.Singed one of the first champions * During development he had several different names, starting with Zij,Founding Interns of League of Legends then ChemicalMan, Siegfried Eschar, and finally to Singe on his release date, which later turned into Singed. Quotes * Singed's line, "To shake, or not to shake," is a play on, "To be, or not to be," a famous quote from William Shakespeare's play . * Singed's joke, "Shaken, not stirred." is a reference to a famous quote of , a fictional British secret agent. ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * Singed's bio quote, "My deadliest dose shall bear my patron's name!" is a reference to a line from The Devil's Dictionary by Ambrose Bierce: "My deadliest drug shall bear my patron's name!", referring to Mercury. * Singed's line, "Mix, mix, swirl, mix." is a reference to a scene from the . Skins ; * The scene depicted has him leaving a . * The bottle in his hand used to have a skull design on it before it was removed. ; * Along with the other Riot skins, he was obtainable by either meeting a Rioter, attending an official Riot event or through purchase in the store during events in the year of release.Guide to Legacy and Limited Skins ** For him in particular, he was only obtainable in pre-2011 events, such as , and . The final opportunity to purchase him from the store was 2011's .Riot Singed *** His role as a giveaway skin was replaced by in 2011 and 2012. * His is replaced with a and his is replaced with a giant canister, both of which are tools used for . ; ; * A mugshot of pre-rework can be seen on his bottle, complete with surfer shades. ** The bottle is labeled " Tropical Tan". * This skin is one of two champion skins which use a surfboard as a shield, the other being . ; * He is based on the stereotypical . * The skin also bears a resemblance to the original incarnation of before the game was released. ; * He is possibly referencing to from the Batman franchise. * The skin's release date is also very close to the premiere of then-new Batman movie, , in which Bane is the main villain. ; * He was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2013 along with: ** ** * It replaces the container of chemicals with a snow cleaning machine and carries a sled in place of his shield. * In the splash art are two yordles - one resembling planted head-first in the snow and another resembling sent flying from being shoved by Singed. ; * He was released in celebration of Samsung Galaxy White winning the Season Four World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** * He represents Looper. * His bottle is shaped like the Summoner's Cup. ; * This skin is based on the typical seen during the bubonic plague. * This skin was released alongside: ** ** *** These skins came out around the time was released, as their appearances are somewhat similar to the characters in the franchise. ; * can be seen the background of splash art, on top of the cliff. * He took direct inspiration from the , a person who keeps . * He closely resembles one of the many custom made skins. ** An old video predating the official skin can be seen here. * After sniffing a flower in his , transforms into a bee. The bee itself closely resembles the bees from . Relations * Singed abducted to try and turn the former criminal into a 'chimeric predator' as one of his many experiments. ** Singed is now searching for him to 'start the next phase'. * Singed is responsible for creating the poisons that decimated warband and Wuju village. * In pre-rework story The Shadows Beckon, the Vigilnauts that guard Chem-Baron Saito Takeda were augmented by Singed himself. Category:Champion trivia Category:2013 Snowdown Showdown